TTEOL EOJINEUN MAL
by Nara Jung
Summary: YUNJAE FF/TWO SHOOT/Kisah cinta Kim Jaejoong dan CEO Jung yang berawal dari program reality show 'Katakan Putus' versi Korea dalam episode 635 di K-Channel dengan dua host legendaris, Max Changmin & Nara J. Tertarik? Simak tayangannya /Boyslove/Romance/Little Bit Humor/DLDR/Tak review ane santet/DBSK OT5
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Tteol-Eojineun Mal**

.

.

(Katakan putus ^.^ Yoonjae version)

.

.

.

Jung Nara Stories

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Terinspirasi dari program reality show 'katakan putus' di salah satu tv swasta

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Go Ahra

Max Changmin & Jung Nara as host

.

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

.

"Anyeong haseyo, sicheongja...bertemu lagi dengan tayangan reality show paling fenomenal, 'Tteol eojineun mal' bersama host yang cantik, baik hati, pintar dan rajin menabung aka Jung Nara, dan juga partner in crime saya yang paling evil, aka…?"

.

.

"Max Changmin...magnae paling tampan, cool dan keren sejagad per-Kpop-an Korea Selatan. Okay, sicheongja...sekarang kami berdua berada di Seoul untuk menemui klien kita hari ini, noona Go. Dia meminta bantuan tim 'Tteol eojineun mal' untuk menyelidiki namjachingu-nya yang sering sekali bersikap kasar, temperamen sekaligus possesive—intinya klien kita merasa hubungan mereka sudah tidak sehat dan klien kita ingin katakan putuss!"

.

.

.

Check this out!

.

.

.

 **KLIEN**

Nama : Go Ahra

Usia : 20 tahun

Status : mahasiswi Kyunghee University

 **^.^**

"Anyeong haseyo, jeoneun Go Ahra imnida—saat ini Ahra ingin meminta bantuan Nara eonnie dan Changmin oppa dari tim 'Tteol-eojineun mal' untuk menyelidiki namja chingu Ahra yang banyak berubah 2 bulan terakhir...menjadi sangat mudah marah, kasar dan over possesive—dia melarang Ahra berhubungan dengan teman-teman yang bahkan Ahra kenal jauh sebelum berpacaran dengannya...karena mereka tahu namjachingu Ahra memiliki yeojachingu lain, tetapi Ahra tidak mempunyai bukti dan melalui tayangan ini Ahra berharap bisa membongkar semua kejelekannya dan segera mengakhiri hubungan kami..."

.

.

.

 **TARGET**

Nama : Kim Jaejoong

Usia : 20 tahun

Status : Mahasiswa Kyunghee University

 **^.^**

"Okay, Ahra...berapa lama sebenarnya kamu menjalin hubungan dengan target?"

"Heum~2,5 bulan, Min oppa."

"Dan selama kalian pacaran, bagaimana sikap target padamu?"

"Baik...tetapi 2 bulan kemudian sifat aslinya mulai terlihat, eon—terlalu protektif, suka mengatur, membatasi pergaulan Ahra, hingga kami sering sekali cek-cok dan bertengkar mulut. Lebih-lebih saat salah satu teman Ahra sering melihatnya dengan yeoja lain dengan mesra!"

"Dengan kata lain, kamu curiga namjachingumu selingkuh?"

"Ne."

"Hufth~baiklah, kita dan team 'Tteol-eojineun mal' akan memulai pengintaian terhadap namjachingu kamu dua hari kedepan guna memastikan kebenaran dan bukti-bukti dari semua kecurigaan kamu, sebelum kita mempersiapkan eksekusi. Deal?"

"Deal."

.

.

.

 **First day**

Team 'Tteol-eojineun mal' saat ini berada di Kyunghee university untuk memata-matai tingkah laku dan keanehan target sehari-hari. Tiga kamera disiapkan para kru di lokasi guna memudahkan proses pengintaian, sepertinya target kita kali ini cukup populer di kampus. Lihat! Banyak sekali para hoobae yang menyapa di sepanjang koridor fakultas seni.

"Okay, Ahra-ya...tugas kamu letakkan mini camera ini di dashboard mobil target agar kita bisa memantau apa saja yang kalian bicarakan di perjalanan nanti."perintah Max sambil mengacungkan kamera sebesar ponsel, khusus dari team TEM.

 **.**

 **.**

LOKASI 1

Tin...tin...tin...

Ckiiit!

Mobil milik Kim Jaejoong menghampiri lokasi dimana ia janjian dengan Ahra menjelang pulang kuliah, salah satu cafe favorit mereka. Tiga blok dari gerbang Kyunghee University, sementara Nara ft Max mengawasi tiap kejadian di dalam mobil melalui tablet yang terhubung langsung dengan kamera Ahra yang mulai on.

"Hijau, Max...headset!"

"Siiip!"

"Okay, Shiceongja…klien dan target sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita dari team 'Tteol-eojineun mal' segera bergerak mengikuti mereka."

"Yoo, let's move!"

Krasaakk!

Krasakkk!

Piiip...

.

.

On the car.

Target dan klien kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement milik noona Go, di kawasan Gangnam-gu. Sepintas tak ada yang aneh dengan obrolan mereka, hingga sang yeoja mengatakan akan bertemu dengan kawan-kawan gank-nya di satu mall yang berada di kawasan Jongno-gu.

"Jangan temui mereka lagi!"

"Oppa...aku sudah janji."

"Jauhi mereka, baby!"

"Aku tak suka oppa bersikap seperti ini pada teman-temanku, huh!"

"Mereka memberi pengaruh buruk padamu, Ahra-ya."

"Atas dasar apa oppa menuduh mereka sejahat itu...ini tidak fair. Aku tak pernah membatasi pergaulan oppa, dengan siapa keluar? Melakukan apa? Oppa tidak berhak melarangku..."

"GO AHRA!"

Gadis cantik ini menggigit bibir menahan isakan sekuat tenaga, shock karena bentakan namjachingu-nya. Yeah~selalu berakhir seperti ini, tiap kali mereka bertemu 2 minggu belakangan. Hebatnya lagi sang namja mengelus pelan belahan rambut Ahra, seraya tersenyum manis seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Wow~

"Mianhae, baby?"

"Aku mau turun."

"Tidak, ayolah kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin."

"Berhenti sekarang atau aku melompat!"

"Ahra-ya...? Kubilang tidak!"

"Sekarang!

Ckittt!

Srakk...srakk...srakkk...

Blam~

Go Ahra nekad membuka pintu mobil, hingga mau tak mau Kim Jaejoong mengerem mendadak dengan kesal. Yeoja ini sangat keras kepala, segera ditariknya lengan Ahra berusaha menghentikan niatnya menyetop sebuah taxi.

"Jika oppa tak mau mengantarku, ya sudah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Asal oppa tahu aku sudah lelah tiap hari meributkan hal yang sama, jika oppa tidak bisa menerima teman-temanku artinya kita tidak bisa terus bersama!"tegas Ahra mati-matian berontak dan pergi. Shit. Kim Jaejoong mengerang kesal sambil menendang tong sampah di sebelahnya melampiaskan kemarahan.

# walah, oppa ^.^ Nara mau jadi tong-nya, mwehehe#

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ahra turun dari taxi dan turut bergabung dengan tim TEM yang berada sekitar 700 meter dari lokasi pengintaian. Klien kita benar-benar menangis dengan mata merah, berkaca-kaca, menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Ahra-ya?"

"Ne, eon...itulah sikap namjachingu Ahra. Hiks...aku tidak tahan lagii, hiks."

"Ne. Kita udah lihat kok se-posesive apa Jaejoong itu...jadi ia selalu bersikap seperti ini?"

"Ne."

"Woaah, itu sungguh terlalu!"

"Padahal Ahra tak pernah melarang atau membatasi jika Jae oppa pergi dengan teman-temannya, tapi ia selalu melarang jika Ahra bergaul dengan teman-teman."

"Namja yang kelewat possesive sih menurut aku. Gimana, Min?"

"Okay. Kita akan lanjutkan pengintaian hari ke 2."

"Baiklah, sicheongja...hari ini cukup. Team Tteol- eojineun mal akan melanjutkan penyelidikan terhadap target esok hari, see you...bye-bye"

.

.

 **Second day**

LOKASI 2

Hari ini Ahra membawa tim Tteol-eojineun mal mengintai keseharian Kim Jaejoong, usai jam kuliah. Oh~tampaknya ia tidak langsung kembali ke apartement mewahnya di Galeria Foret, tetapi singgah di sebuah coffee shop. Hebatnya lagi ada seorang yeoja cantik yang telah menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar.

1

2

3

O,God~

Ahra melotot enggan mempercayai penglihatannya, apalagi kekasihnya memeluk yeoja itu mesra.

"Ciuman? M-m-mereka ciuman?"pekik Nara shock.

"I-i-itu...hiks, ternyata benar semua yang teman-teman Ahra bilang. Jae oppa selingkuh?"

"Ya, belum tentu. Lihat baik-baik yeoja itu. Barangkali ia salah satu saudara namjachingu-mu, Ahra?"tukas Changmin hati-hati melihat reaksi Ahra yang kembang-kempis menahan tangis.

"B-b-bukan, Min Oppa. A-a-aku tidak mengenalnya, hiks...hiks..."

"Lihat tatapan mereka, Min? Kurasa berteman pun tak akan seintim itu?"

"Tega sekali, oppa...hiks?"

"Mereka pergi, sicheongja...ayo! Kita harus mengikutinya, let's move!"sergah Changmin cepat.

.

.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

Pik!

Tersambung. Heol~ tim meminta Ahra mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Jaejoong untuk memastikan dan mengecek kejujurannya. Sembari kami menguntit pergerakan target yang melintasi kawasan Han River, beberapa blok dari apartement milik namjachingu Ahra.

' **Yeoboseyo?'**

"Op-oppa...kau ada dimana sekarang?"

' **Ah~Ahra-ya...kau masih marah, baby? Aku mengantar sepupuku, Ji yeon...Park Jiyeon. Kau ingat kan, hari ini ia baru tiba di Seoul!'**

"Oh, baiklah...titip salamku, ne? Bersenang-senanglah."

' **Hm~aku akan menemuimu besok, changi. Bye...saranghae!"**

"Nado."

.

.

Tut! Tuut! Tuuut!

Sambungan terputus. Tangis Ahra pecah tanpa bisa ditahan di dalam rengkuhan Nara kala mendengar kebohongan yang fasih terucap dari bibir namjachingu yang amat dicintainya. Tega sekali. Hiks...

"Sabar ne, Ahra...kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu untuk menilai kebohongan namjachingu mu. Mobil mereka masuk ke area parkir GF. Ini apartement Kim Jaejoong bukan?"tanya Changmin memastikan **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alangkah kagetnya tim Tteol-eojineun mal saat menyaksikan sang target aka Kim Jaejoong merangkul mesra 'yeoja selingkuhan'nya ke dalam lift menuju lantai 14. Dan setelahnya, mereka tidak keluar dari apartement milik Jaejoong hingga 3 jam berikutnya. Bahkan ponsel-nya sengaja di matikan, saat klien berusaha menghubungi. Ommo? Yeoja and namja di satu ruangan selama berjam-jam, apa yang bisa sicheongja simpulkan?

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...eonnie dan oppa lihat sendiri kan, bagaimana kelakuan Jae oppa di belakang Ahra. Hubungan kami benar-benar tidak bisa dipertahankan, hiks...AHRA MAU PUTUSSS!"

"Ya, ya, ya...kita sudah tidak bisa komentar apapun lagi."

"Jika keputusan kamu sudah bulat, tim TEM akan membantu proses putus kalian!"

"Kau siap, Ahra-ya?"

"Ne, eon...hiks."

"Baiklah, sicheongja...tampaknya klien sudah membulatkan tekad untuk berpisah? Pengintaian hari ini terpaksa juga harus kami akhiri—esok tim Tteol-eojineun mal akan menyiapkan moment putus bagi klien dan target. See u, bye-bye...!"

.

.

.

 **Third day**

Klien mengajak target pergi ke Namsan Tower, tempat romantis di gunung Bukashan yang merupakan tempat keduanya jadian 2,5 bulan silam. Dan sekaligus menjadikan lokasi bersejarah ini sebagai tempat moment putus Ahra & Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kau mengingat lagu ini?"

.

.

Kling! Kling! Kling!

My Love

Seorang seniman jalanan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri, lalu membawakan lagu romantis yang menjadi kenangan saat Kim Jaejoong menembak Ahra di Namsan Tower.

"Yyah, aku tidak mungkin lupa. Ini lagu kenangan kita."

"Itu benar. Tapi mulai sekarang aku ingin oppa melupakan semua kenangan di antara kita."

"Ahra-ya? Apa maksudmu?" sergah target tampak shock.

"Karena aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai hari ini saja!"

"Ahra, kau bercanda...ini sama sekali tidak lucu, baby?"

"Aku serius, oppa."

"Tidak!"

"Aku ingin putus!"

"Astaga...aku tidak mau putus tanpa alasan jelas!"

"Aku sudah tahu semua, oppa selingkuh!"

 **.**

 **.**

JDEERR!

Target tampak sangat terkejut dengan ultimatum yeojachingu yang baru seusia jagung dipacarinya. Dengan segera ia menarik lengan Ahra yang coba membongkar 'love locks' di roof terrace milik mereka.

"AKU MENOLAK!"

"Lepaskan tanganku, oppa...sakkiit-ouch! Appo!"jerit Ahra kesakitan sambil meronta.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku, baby. Kita bicarakan dirumah! Ayo, kita pulang! Selesaikan urusan kita dan perbaiki dari awal. Tapi tidak dengan putus, Ahra!"

"Lepass!"

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ahra!"

"Aku membencimu, oppa...hiks...hiks...aku mau putus!"tangis klien makin pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

Okay, sicheongja...

Situasi makin tak terkendali, akhirnya Nara dan Changmin memutuskan keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Target sangat kaget dengan kedatangan tim 'Tteol-eojineun mal', tapi ia tak berkutik saat kami menunjukkan bukti-bukti perselingkuhannya dengan yeoja kemarin.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, tinggalkan yeojachingumu..."cetus Changmin emosi.

"Yyah, tutup mulutmu!"

"Ketahuan selingkuh juga...!"imbuh Nara jengkel.

"Kalian tak tahu apa-apa."

"Buktinya sudah jelas kan, rekaman ada! Masih mau mengelak? Dasar playboy"

"Dia sepupuku. Namanya Park Jiyeon! Ahra bahkan mengenalnya, kalian perlu bukti? Lihat ini foto keluarga besarku! Shit!"umpat target seraya tunjukkan foto kecil di dompetnya dengan gusar.

 **.**

 **.**

Beneran, rek!

Yeoja itu saudara sepupu Kim Jaejoong, persis seperti apa yang ia katakan saat Ahra menghubunginya kemarin. Ada yang tidak beres, eoh? Lho, kemana Ahra? Disaat tim bela-belain perang mulut buat membantunya, sosok klien malah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Yyah, kenapa Ahra malah pergi? Hoh! Tak beres juga ini yeoja?"maki Changmin.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab, aku benar-benar tidak terima!"sergah target marah.

"Ya, ya, ya...tapi yeojachingu-mu sendiri yang mengundang tim TEM untuk memata-mataimu dan mengatakan tidak mengenal Jiyeon. Makanya kami membantunya, kalau seperti ini kejadiannya kami pun merasa dibohongi sama Ahra? Atau gini aja, untuk membuat masalah ini clear kita harus mengetahui apa motif yeojachingu kamu melakukan hal ini?"tawar Nara berikan solusi.

 **.**

 **.**

Okay!

Untungnya Kim Jaejoong setuju dengan rencana Nara. Dan dimulailah serangkaian rencana pengintaian terhadap Go Ahra. Di satu cafe, di sebuah mall ternama Jongno-gu. Tempat klien biasanya berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu ganknya, kumpulan yeoja-yeoja cantik sok borjuis dengan barang-barang branded dan berkelasnya.

"Ucapkan selamat padaku!"cetus Ahra dengan wajah berseri-seri begitu sampai dan bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak sedikitpun menampakkan aura patah hati yang biasa nampak saat seseorang baru putus dengan namjachingunya.

"Kau berhasil?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan sebut namaku Go Ahra jika tak berhasil memutuskan namja bodoh seperti Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan aku memanfaatkan program televisi konyol seperti TEM. Hahaha..."tawanya asli tanpa campuran pemanis buatan yang kontan saja membuat tiga makhluk beserta tim yang mematainya langsung mual dan gregetan ingin meremas-remas kepalanya. Terutama Jaejoong yang memasang raut muka merah padam menahan geram mendengar pengakuan langsung Ahra.

"Woaaah. Keren..."

"Kau hebat!"

"Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya sayang. Selain tampan, baik, sopan dan kaya...Jaejoong oppa itu sangat care dan suka membelikankanmu barang-barang mewah dan branded, Ahra-ya."

"Aku sudah punya target berikutnya yang jauh lebih kaya raya."

"Kau berhasil mendekatinya, Ahra?"

"Uhum. Psstt! Aku sangat yakin Yunho oppa tak sabar untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Lihat?"tukas Go Ahra menunjukkan seringaian licik ketika ponsel mahalnya berdering. Satu nomor familiar milik salah satu CEO perusahaan besar di Korea yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi mangsa empuk berikutnya. Jung Yunho. Namja sempurna ini benar-benar masuk nominasi pria impian yang menjadi pasangan hidup seorang Go Ahra. "Ne, oppa. Kita bertemu sekarang. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada oppa. Yeah...penting. Arraseo!"ucapnya dengan nada lembut sebelum mematikan tombol off dan pekik girang tiga sahabatnya menyambut.

"CHUKKAE!"

.

.

.

Ajaibnya, Sicheongja!

Lain di cafe lain pula situasi di dalam mobil yang ditumpangi tim Tteol Eojineun Mal. Entah terlalu baik atau apa, Kim Jaejoong malah meyakini jika perubahan sifat mantan yeojachingu-nya lantaran terpengaruh godaan Mr. Casanova aka Jung Yunho. What the hell? Padahal jelas-jelas ia dan tim mendengar percakapan Ahra cs yang membuktikan bahwa ia sengaja dimanfaatkan yeoja cantik itu demi popularitas dan materi.

"Yyak! Bukankah kau mendengar sendiri dari mulut yeojachingumu jika..."protes Nara geram.

"Ahra bukan yeoja seperti itu. Aku yakin ia terpengaruh oleh namja bernama Yunho."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"cetus Max jengkel.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?'

"Yunho!"

"Eiiii...?"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Baiklah! Sekarang kita ikuti kemana Ahra dan namja bernama Yunho itu pergi. Baru kita akan menemuinya di saat yang tepat. Bisa?"saran Max memutus suasana tegang diantara mereka bertiga. Kim Jaejoong menyetujuinya dan tim Tteol Eojineun Mal segera bergerak mengikuti laju mobil Porsche milik Jung Yunho, sekalipun dengan aura suram. Dua jam pengintaian tim Tteol Eojineun Mal terlewatkan dan berhasil mematai kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang sejoli yang sedang dilanda kasmaran aka Yunra/?

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Srttt...

Jung Yunho terkejut setengah mati ketika sosok namja androgini langsung menghampirinya begitu tiba di mansion Jung. Cengkraman kuat Kim Jaejoong menyambar kerah bajunya kuat-kuat dengan tatapan geram sebelum membenturkannya ke dinding batu yang jadi exterior taman. O, Shit.

"Yyak! Yyak! Yyak! Tunggu, oppa..."pekik Nara berusaha menarik lengan Jaejoong yang terlanjur marah.

"Hey! Bro! Kau tidak boleh melakukan semua ini."sambung Max ikut melerai.

"Kau! Jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab. Berani-beraninya kau menggoda kekasihku, Jung Yunho?!"desis Kim Jaejoong berbahaya dengan gigi gemeletuk menahan geram, mata memerah karena marah dan kepalan tangan mengambang di udara siap menghajar namja di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, oppa? Hentikan! Jangan ganggu kami. Aku membencimu…, kau dengar itu?!"Ahra menjerit berusaha menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari kekasih barunya.

"Kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin, Brother." Jung Yunho mengangkat tangannya, tak memberi perlawanan. Namun kalimat tegas, dingin dan bijaknya mencoba mengintimidasi Kim Jaejoong yang terlanjur kalap dan masih mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Lengkap dengan nafas kembang kempis akibat kesal yang membumbung, hingga kepalanya serasa akan meledak seperti bom nuklir.

"Tutup mulutmu, Bangsat!"

"Kita selesaikan baik-baik."

"Aku harus menghajarmu dan mengajarimu bersikap…"dengus Kim Jaejoong.

"Bisa?" Namun ketika tatapan keduanya bersibobrok dan suara bass itu terdengar ketiga kalinya, gerakan Jaejoong terhenti begitu saja. Kalimat santai namun sarat nada perintah itu seolah menarik kesadarannya, bahwa tak layak ia bersikap emosional pada seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Senyuman miring dari pemilik bibir itu akhirnya berbalas satu anggukan, patuh. Kharisma seorang pemimpin yang dimiliki Jung Yunho terlalu kental memang.

"…"

"Jae hyung."sambung Changmin.

"…"

"Oppa?"Nara menimpali.

"…"

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Menjauh dari Yunho oppa!" teriakan Ahra yang merasa terdzolimi membuyarkan konsentrasi Jaejoong. Serta merta kepalan tangannya jatuh bersama emosinya yang mulai turun. Marah, tetap. Tak terima, pasti. Ia tengah mencoba berdamai. Pantas Ahra memilih Jung Yunho. Namja itu terlihat lebih dewasa, kalem dan berkharisma. Heol? Stop. Pujian macam apa ini? Jaejoong harusnya menghajar muka tampannya sampai sulit dikenali bukan.

.

.

#Hadoh, Oppa. Kenapa malah terpesona pada CEO Jung yang digandrungi neng Ahra? Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? Kabur sebelum ditendang Kingka Kyunghe University~#

.

.

Ok

Akhirnya Jung Yunho berinisiatif menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang melibatkan sepasang kekasih, aka Jaera. Dan ia menjelaskan kedekatannya dengan Go Ahra hanya sebatas urusan kerja, dimana yeoja itu akan didaulat menjadi model untuk membintangi salah satu iklan produk Jung Corporation. Seperti diketahui jika umma mereka saling mengenal dan berteman baik. Itu saja. Jawaban formal layaknya konferensi pers kasus sengketa 'senjata ilegal' Yunho karuan saja membuat Go Ahra mencak-mencak tak terima.

"Tap-Tap-Tapi, oppa? Bukankah kita…?"sergahnya dengan muka merah padam. Antara malu dan kesal.

"Ya?"

"Kit-Kit-Kita…mana boleh begitu? Aku sangat menyukai oppa."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ahra. Sebagai adik."Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di ubun-ubun Ahra.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Yunho oppa."

"Mianhae. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ku sukai, Ahra ya."Penolakan yang tegas dan menohok. Terlebih diliput oleh stasiun televisi paling terkenal di Seoul dengan tayangan Tteol Eojineun Mmal yang sukses menelan ribuan korban, memiliki jutaan likers dan milyaran follower di website resminya. Changmin dan Nara hanya memandang datar dan dingin tingkah polah Ahra yang mewek meluapkan rasa malunya yang tak tertolong lagi dengan tangisan mendayu-dayu mirip audisi dangdut Korea.

Hiks…

.

.

.

"Nah! Dan itu semoga memberimu pelajaran berharga, Ahra. Kau menyiakan cinta dan ketulusan namja baik seperti Kim Jaejoong hanya untuk mengejar materi dan popularitas. Itu kesalahan besar. Berhenti bermimpi bisa mendapatkan kesuksesan dengan menggaet namja. Dedikasi dan kepribadianmu. Itu yang utama dan dilihat orang untuk menilai dirimu, Ahra ya. Camkan itu baik-baik."

.

.

.

Hhh…

Ahra mengangguk dengan raut dibuat semenyesal mungkin, walau dalam hati merutuki namja gaek di hadapannya. Gusti. Ini namanya seperti menaburi garam di atas lukanya. Nasehat bijak CEO Jung, namja impiannya serasa melemparnya ke jurang. Jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Harapannya satu-satunya hanya pada sosok malaikat yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 2,5 bulan belakangan, Kim Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras. Keputusannya yang terlontar seketika membuat Changmin, Nara dan Yun…lupakan. Jung Yunho tetap memasang gaya _slow_ , meski bathinnya mengutuk 'kebaikan' Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku. Memutuskan…"

"…"

"Untuk…"Jaejoong menatap bola mata Ahra yang berair, kembang kempis, menyatukan tangan di hadapannya menunggu kata-katanya selesai.

"…"

"Memberi Ahra satu kesempatan."

"Gomawo, Oppa. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya kesalahanku lagi. Oppa memang yang terbaik. Ugh…Saranghae!"Namja androgini itu tersenyum kecil, ketika Ahra menubruknya lega dan bergelayut di lengannya dengan manja. Tiga orang di hadapan mereka hanya bisa dibuat melongo tak percaya. Kim Jaejoong? Namja ini baik, terlalu polos atau kelewat bodoh sampai menerima kembali yeoja yang jelas-jelas hanya mengincar materi saja selama berkencan dengannya. Author ikut-ikut memijat pelipis saking pusingnya. Eta terangkanlah…

.

.

.

"Ya. Aku memutuskan memberimu satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirimu, Ahra. Semoga kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dan menjadi yeoja yang lebih baik. Namun untuk kembali bersama, kurasa…tidak. Terimakasih pada acara Tteol Eojineon Mal dan CFO Jung yang telah membukakan mataku tentang siapa Go Ahra yang selama ini menjadi kekasihku. Kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatanmu bersama namja lain."

.

.

.

Wuzz~

Nyawa Ahra serasa putus mendengar kata-kata laknat kekasih, atau tepatnya mantan kekasihnya? Ayolah, nona Go. Kemarin kau yang memutuskan namja sebaik Kim Jaejoong hanya demi mengejar kekayaan dan popularitas menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho. Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung gagal diraih. Yeoja manis ini hanya bisa ngeloyor sendu meninggalkan TKP seperti pemeran antagonis yang selesai memainkan peran. Sementara di sudut kanan ada Kim Jaejoong yang mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum masam pada Jung Yunho yang menepuk bahunya memberikan support. Dan di sudut kiri ada dua host kita, Max Changmin dan Nara yang mengangkat bahu sebelum bersiap menutup acara.

"Yeah. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari kasus kita, Nara."komentar Changmin membenahi mic dan letak topinya.

"Uhm. Dan, Max…?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya ada pesan moral dari kasus yang kita tangani hari ini, khususnya bagi kaum yeoja. Setuju dengan Yunho oppa…bahwa untuk meraih kesuksesan kita harus memulainya dengan kerja keras, dedikasi dan loyalitas yang baik. Pada pasangan juga berlaku, pastinya."

"Tentu saja. Pelajaran bagi siapapun diluar sana, Nara. Salut untuk Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik. Are you okay, brother?" Kim Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya menandakan ia berusaha berdamai dengan kenyataan sekarang.

"Berarti kita tutup kasusnya sekarang, Max."

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Sicheongja. Saya Nara dan rekan saya, Max Changmin. Kami dari team Tteol Eojineun Mal menyatakan kasus hari ini selesai. BYE."

.

.

.

 **Setahun kemudian**

Ahra menghentakan kakinya memasuki apartement minimalis yang ditempatinya dengan Yuuri, rekan kerjanya di Choi Construction. Tempatnya bekerja beberapa hari terakhir. Lelah, penat dan mengantuk. Mandi, makan, istirahat. Hanya itu yang bersarang di kepalanya sampai radar telinganya menangkap suara familiar dari K-Channel yang diputar sang mate-room. Dua host legendaris, Max Changmin dan Jung Nara yang menghantui hari-hari sialnya setelah episode 635 Tteol Eojineun Mal tayang setahun silam. Acara yang meresmikan statusnya sebagai yeoja termaterialis se-Korea Selatan.

"Matikan acara itu! Yyah!"

Syuuut~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brak

Yuuri melongo tak percaya dengan tingkah ajaib rekannya. Gila barangkali. Seusai berteriak, merampas dan membanting remote kontrol yeoja itu bergegas masuk dan menggebrak pintu kamar sekuatnya. Hampir jantungnya merosot. Tak tahukah kau, Yuuri ya? Di dalam sana Go Ahra tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya setelah mengabsen satu persatu penghuni kebun binatang.

Hiks…

Hiks…

"Huwaaa…teganya kau Jaejoong oppa, Yunho oppa. Setelah membuat pasaranku merosot kalian malah memutuskan menikah sekarang?! Aku tak terima, huwaaa…kalian namjachinguku. Suami masa depanku." Ya. Ahra pantas menangisi kebodohannya setahun silam. Karena ternyata akhirnya namja yang di incarnya, Jung Yunho. Malah menjadi orang yang menyabotase hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Trik Tteol Eojineun Mal juga salah satu aksinya bersama sang sepupu, Park Yoochun dan Max Changmin sebagai cara ampuh mendapatkan perhatian namja androgini yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya. Sayangnya, siapa yang mau mempercayainya setelah kebohongannya terkuak setahun lalu? Kim Jaejoong yang resmi bertunangan dan menikah dengan CEO Jung tujuh hari ke depan? Sepertinya, tidak. Tak ada. Tak ada seorangpun yang percaya padanya sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Shilla Hotel & Resort**

Nara tercengang menyaksikan kelakar lima namja di sekeliling meja yang menjadi tempat jamuan makan malamnya bersama team Tteol Eojineun Mal. Perayaan ke-1000 penayangan reality shownya, sekaligus menjadi ajang buka-bukaan sang Direktur K-Channel. Berikut staf yang terlibat dalam 'episode special' mereka setahun silam. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin tergelak bersama sambil sesekali menggoda Kim Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati menendangi kaki mereka.

"Siapa dulu yang mencetuskan idenya."kata Park Yoochun sombong.

"Tanpa persetujuanku tak mungkin rencana kalian menyingkirkan Ahra berhasil. Ingat itu…"protes Junsu. Jangan lupa, ialah yang mengajak Jiyeon bekerja sama di apartement Jaejoong.

"Kalian melupakan eksekutornya. Siapa menjalankan rencana kalian dan memanipulasi situasi. Hah?" Changmin menimpali dengan nanar. Sekalipun mulut dan tangannya tak berhenti melahap Beef Steak di hadapannya dengan lahap.

"Bear…" Kim Jaejoong melayangkan deathglare cutenya dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

"Ya, Boo."

"Haish. Kau merencanakan semuanya dan tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, sekalipun mereka membongkar semua di hadapanku sekarang. Huh? Kau tak takut aku marah dan membatalkan…"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Karena tunanganku tak punya alasan melakukannya. Dia juga sangat paham jika semua bersedia membantuku untuk memisahkanmu dengan Ahra karena yeoja itu tak layak. Kekasihku pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."Yunho menanggapi. Tetap dengan gaya santai, merangkul tunangannya mesra. Lengkap dengan satu kecupan manis di kening Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya? Dan itu…"

"Aku."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Dan kau mencintai orang menyebalkan itu, Jae hyung."Changmin memutar bola mata, malas. Yoochun tergelak lepas, sementara Jung Yunho memasang raut wajah tegasnya disertai senyuman berkharisma.

.

.

.

"Dan kami mengucapkan terimakasih padamu dan Tteol Eojineun Mal, Nara ya. Tanpa bantuanmu dan Max, maka mustahil aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang paling kucintai. Kim Jaejoong. Cheers?"

.

.

.

Cheers~

Aku merayakan dan menikmati live reality show yang tersuguh di hadapanku. Ya. Cerita dibalik kisah YoonJae yang unik dan menarik untuk disimak. Tentu saja aku bersorak dan berjanji dalam hati.

'Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi YoonJae Shipper, Oppadeul.'

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Hamdalah…

#TebarJaringLaba-LabaSpiderman# Oneshoot yang setahun nyangkut di galnot akhirnya terpublish juga. Reader-ssi jangan ngiri ya jika Nara ikut eksis menjadi host-nya. Maunya audisi member SNSD sih, tapi karena masalah anggaran kita pakai yang ada saja. Alias author jadi sukarelawan. Oneshoot ini khusus Nara dedikasikan untuk Jeje unnie yang suukaaaa…banget dengan 'Katakan Putus'. Hohoho…#PeaceUnn#…Ada yang berkesan? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Yang tidak, silahkan lewat. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Hati-hati. Belok di tikungan. BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

TTEOL EOJINEUN MAL

.

.

.

(Behind The Scene)

.

.

.

Jungnara2602 stories

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Short fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa review chingudeul seputar Tteol Eojineun Mal yang mencetuskan gagasan 'aneh' di otak Nara. Tertarik bergabung di K-Channel? Let's Go~

.

.

.

.

CAST

Masih bersama dua host legendaris, Max Changmin ft Nara J bersama Direktur K-Channel yang paling tampan se-Korea Selatan aka Park Yoochun

.

.

.

.

 **K-Channel**

Aktifitas di gedung mewah berlantai 20 ini berlangsung seperti biasanya, termasuk di studio yang ditempati beberapa kru Tteol Eojineun Mal. Setelah perayaan ke-1000 penayangan episodenya, acara ini makin digemari kaum remaja Korea Selatan yang ingin mengabadikan moment percintaan mereka.

Yeap~

Tak peduli moment paling sengsara, alias putus. Yang penting mendapat publisitas dan menambah nilai mereka sebagai High Quality Jones setelahnya. Klasik? Memang. Beberapa bahkan terkesan mengada-ngada hingga tim harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk menyeleksi klien mereka. Itulah tugas utama sang Direktur, Park Yoochun. Rating tinggi membuatnya hati-hati memilih mana kasus yang tepat untuk ditangani dua host andalannya, Max Changmin dan Nara Jung.

#PasangMukaSongong

#NumpangTenar

#AuthorMintaDihajar

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

Serangkaian notifikasi email masuk ke website resmi K-Channel. Bukan klien saja sih sebenarnya. Saran dan kritik ikut memenuhi inbox termasuk beberapa pesan berikut yang otomatis membuat Max Changmin menautkan alis, berdecak pelan dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Kenapa, Oppa?"tanya Nara penasaran. Sambil mengunyah Chitatos Seaweed ia menggeser kursi Changmin sampai empunya nyaris terjungkal.

"Woehh…ampun bocah ini!"

"Peace, Oppa."

Nara memasang cengiran lebar tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari layar PC, sementara Changmin komat-kamit mengelus dada sebelum melotot tak percaya. Keripiknya lagi-lagi kandas di sabotase anak jin yang jadi partnernya selama tiga tahun berturut.

#SabarMinOppa

"Tak ada Aditya Roy Kumar disana, Pabo." Tukas Changmin kesal.

"Lah? Oppa membaca pesan dari artis Bollywood juga memangnya?"

"Hh…"

"Apa yang membuat oppa penasaran barusan."

"Kau yang penasaran."

"Uhm…" Sepasang mata host manis ini berkedip-kedip antara sok mengerti dan gagal loading.

"Muka bodoh yang menipu. Arraseo. Perhatikan email yang terkirim 8 jam lalu dari NamsanTower…" jari Changmin mengetuk layar PC yang langsung mendapat anggukan bodoh Nara.

O, oh~

.

.

.

 **NamsanTower/2017.08.25/Friday, 12.15 PM**

LOADING…

Nara mengangguk-angguk setelah membaca review dari NamsanTower, sebelum mengalihkan tatapan pada Changmin yang siap menanti komentar konyolnya. Kenyataan bahwa jika bocah yang terpaut jarak 8 tahun dibawahnya ini sering mengeluarkan argumen bodoh, kocak dan tak masuk akal. Sangatlah berbeda dengan image-nya yang muncul ketika tampil sebagai host dan partner in crime-nya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Oppa?"

"Apanya."

"Bagaimana oppa memperjuangkan cinta Kyuhyun oppa yang baru berangkat wamil. Cie, cie…"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu bukan menembak Kyuhyun oppa yang membuatmu pusing. Tapi bagaimana oppa bisa menahan diri puasa 7 hari 7 malam demi diet. Pffttt~"tawa Nara terbahak menyaksikan raut masam Changmin yang langsung mendaratkan jitakan sepenuh hati di ubun-ubunnya.

Ttak!

Ttak! Ttak!

Ouch…

Nara mengaduh pelan sambil menyelamatkan kepalanya yang menjadi target kebiadaban Changmin.

#JahatSekali

Namja yang tetap terlihat tampan, cool dan evil diusianya yang menginjak kepala tiga itu menghela nafas sembari memasang gaya angkuh.

"Tanpa ditembakpun baby Kyu sudah klepek-klepek. Untuk apa aku menyengsarakan diri. Ck."

"Iya…iya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun dan Junsu oppa. Eotteoke?" celetuk Nara sambil menaik turunkan alis.

"Mereka sudah kawin."

"Oh, iya…"

"Mau tamat riwayat karier kita berani memasukkan Yoosu sebagai klien."kata Changmin diamini anggukan Nara. Kali ini obrolan mereka berbuntut penganiayaan karena Direktur Park yang melintas mendengar komentar keduanya. Yoochun menggulung lengan kemejanya, meniup kepalan tangan dan menghadiahi kepala mereka masing-masing 1,5 pukulan dengan raut geram.

Ttak!

Ttak! Ttak!

"MAU CARI MATI, HEH?!"

.

.

.

"Lagipula itu tak bisa direalisasikan. Ini program 'Katakan Putus' Tteol Eojineun Mal, bukan Katakan Cinta. Tapi idenya boleh juga. Nanti aku akan menghubungi NamsanTower dan mengontraknya sebagai tim kreatif. Oh, ya. Kalian tak membaca nama host yang direkomendasikannya, hng…Song Jong Ki & Song Hye Kyo. Memangnya kalian siap ku depak dari acara TEM. Eoh?"

.

.

.

Kling!

Nara dan Changmin sibuk mengusapi ubun-ubun mereka yang menjadi korban kejahatan sang Direktur dengan ringisan dan tampang masam, jangan lupakan sorot penuh dendam dari pasangan evil-mate TEM. Bogem mentah Park Yoochun yang menyasar ubun-ubun mereka benar-benar mantap dan pas dikepala. Nyut-nyutan. Lumayan untuk membetulkan otak keduanya yang terputus koneksinya gara-gara gaji bulanan belum juga masuk rekening setelah dicek tiga kali sehari.

#MantapDjiwa

"Baca review berikutnya, Min."

.

.

.

The Next Email from…

 **MoniqJen/2017.08.25/Friday, 01.00 PM**

LOADING…

"Nah. Yang ini baru bisa direalisasikan. Tunggu. Aku akan menghubungi Yunho."

Yoochun memasang aura cerah sambil merogoh saku mantelnya, mendial beberapa angka sakral di ponselnya dibarengi tatapan horor Nara dan Changmin. Buru-buru keduanya merebut kotak ajaib Yoochun dan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga dari amukan beruang yang sekarang tengah menghabiskan waktunya berbulan madu di pulau Jeju.

"ANDWAE!"

"Hey? Yyah! Kembalikan ponselku."seru Yoochun.

"Hyung."

Changmin memutar bola mata jengah menanggapi kelakukan autis hyung, sekaligus atasannya. Menjadikan YoonJae klien? Heol. Yang ada mereka akan digorok Jung Yunho karena mengganggu jadwal this and that-nya dengan sang pujaan hati, Kim Jaejoong.

"Oppa jika ingin mati jangan mengajak kami."sungut Nara dengan bibir komat-kamit membaca mantra.

"Hyung pikir beruang itu akan mengampuni kita setelah mengganggu ritual panasnya. Huh?"cecar Changmin sinis. Yoochun menggeplak jidat mengkilapnya dibarengi tarikan nafas lega. Untung saja.

"Heh. Benar juga."

"Nah. Kan?" Nara mengamini.

"Kita selamat."

"Fiuh!"

Park Yoochun mengelus dada sambil mengeluarkan siulan panjang, sementara Changmin menanggapinya dengan rolling eyes dan decakan malas. Namun baru beberapa menit mereka bernafas lega, tiba-tiba dering ponsel yang mengumandangkan suara desahan aktris Song Ji Hyo membuyarkan suasana damai di studio TEM.

Ssh…

Ahh…

Deeper, Oppa.

Itu milik Park Yoochun. Matilah jika sampai Junsu memergoki suara sakral yang baru diaktifkannya, semalam. Sayangnya bukan itu yang membuat Yoochun memucat, Changmin melotot dan Nara menyemburkan kripiknya. Nama yang tertera di layarnya.

CEO HANDSOME CALLING…

"Angkat!"

"Angkat!"

"Oppa saja yang angkat!" Nara mengabaikan delikan horor kedua oppadeulnya yang kini tengah pucat pasi sambil tergelak, gagal menahan tawa. Musibah belum selesai karena sekarang Kim Junsu tengah berkacak pinggang di belakang Yoochun akibat mendengar suara laknat yang memancing indera keenamnya.

"SUARA APA ITU, PARK JIDAT."

1

2

3

Pluk~

Krakk…

Kontan saja Yoochun menginjak benda laknat seharga jutaan Won digenggamannya yang baru meluncur ke lantai sampai remuk, tak berbentuk dan berhenti mendesah. Ampun. Itu korban ke sembilan sepanjang Minggu. Salahkan kebiasaan mesum tujuh turunannya yang gemar mengabadikan moment panasnya bersama kekasih-kekasih semalamnya. Itu sebagai selingan, cinta sejatinya hanya untuk sang belahan jiwa. Kim Junsu.

"B-B-Bukan apa apa, Beib."

"Hng?"alis Junsu bertaut serius pertanda meragukan jawaban suaminya.

"Klien Tteol Eojineun Mal berikutnya, yow…"seloroh Changmin santai dibarengi satu injakan mantap oleh sang hyung yang memasang raut tampan, manly dan tanpa dosa.

"Itu Nara."

"Aku…?"

"Giginya kambuh barusan."

"Heh?"Nara memasang ekspesi tak berdaya. Jadi kambing hitam, lagi. Ya. Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa ia manggut-manggut daripada gaji disunat lagi oleh sang boss.

"Ooh. Awas kalau kau macam-macam. Aku akan memasukkanmu sebagai target TEM dan mengebiri asetmu di TKP jika ketahuan selingkuh, Park Yoochun."ancam Kim Junsu dengan tatapan beringas. Hapal perangai sang suami membuat sepupu Kim Jaejoong ini mewaspadai setiap gerak-gerik mencurigakan namja berjidat lebar yang menjadi cinta pertamanya semasa SMU, menikahinya 2 tahun lalu dan mengambil keperjakaannya.

#Lah?

#RaNyambung

Park Yoochun…

Pria dewasa ini berdehem pelan menampilkan visual gentleman, cool dan stoic-nya meski dewa bathinnya sibuk menyumpahi duo evil yang cengengesan di depannya. Mati kutu. Ingin rasanya ia meremas-remas kepala Changmin dan Nara yang memasang kode gunting dan 'fuck finger'. Seolah mengatakan, 'Tamat riwayatmu, Hyung'.

#KampretMoment

.

.

.

Next…

 **enyak/2017.08.25/Friday, 13.30 PM**

Nara menganggukkan kepala membaca salah satu komentar yang menarik perhatiannya. Seribu satu ide mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Fanfiction YunJae ya? Tampaknya banyak Yunjae Shipper yang merindukan moment-moment romantis pasangan paling legendaris Korea Selatan yang sempat membintangi episode ke-635 Tteol Eojineun Mal.

"Yunjae ya?"

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu. Itu mengerikan tahu." Protes Changmin datar.

"Haish…Oppa?"balas Nara dengan nada mengayun. Ciri khasnya jika mencetuskan gagasan gila, pinjam uang atau merayu untuk mendapatkan jatah Chitatos. Buru-buru Changmin mengusap tengkuk, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri menangkap gelagat mencurigakan bocah yang entah bagaimana terlahir lebih jahil darinya.

#Wassalam

"Oppa…"

"Apa."

"Bagaimana jika…"

"Jangan ide aneh lagi. Aku tak mau jadi cameo mirip iklan sepatu di Time After Time."penggal Changmin nanar. Yeoja manis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan membuat tangan Changmin gatal ingin menaboknya.

"Heish. Bukan itu…"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika Tteol Eojineun Mal menayangkan episode special khusus pasangan Yunjae, berisi kisah perjuangan Yunho oppa mendapatkan cinta Jae oppa. Seperti request MoniqJen dan enyak? Eotteoke?"

"Lupakan."

"Itu sudah ada di Time After Time."tukas Changmin nanar.

"Ugh. Tentang Jung Junior saja kalau begitu."

"Itu juga kau abadikan dalam Missing Your Love, Nara." Sahut Yoochun santai.

"Ngg, kita dokumentasikan saja awal pertemuan YoonJae dan kisah mereka semenjak jaman SHS. Eotte?"

"Itu juga ada dalam The Time Traveler."Junsu memutar bola matanya, jengah. Nara hanya mampu memajukan bibir mendengar tiga judul reality show yang digawanginya dan tak pernah kelar ceritanya. Tiga seniornya kini seolah mengadilinya dalam sorotan mata kesal karena menggantungnya 'hidup' mereka dalam karya ilmiah sang junior.

#SkakMat

"Ck. Ck. Ck."

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Luruskan saja nasib kami bertiga dan YooJae dalam tiga serial tayangan sinetronmu."

"Jangan mengurusi kisah cinta realmu saja yang tak jelas jluntrungannya itu. Sampai kapan memangnya readers harus menunggu updatean kampretmu gara-gara kreatifnya gagal move on, Jung Nara."

"Ne, oppa."

"Benar-benar."

"Tak usah menambah hutangmu lagi. Hitung itu jumlah tagihan yang memberondong email-mu. Hampir dua tahun kau hiatus, Nara ya."

"Ne, oppa."

"Dasar makhluk tergagal move on 2017." Changmin berdecak malas sebelum menjitak kepala Nara yang sedari tadi mengangguk-angguk tak jelas macam penari Hula-hula di dashboard mobilnya. Konsentrasi Nara yang tengah terfokus mendengar petuah para leluhur langsung buyar. Motivasi sih motivasi. Tapi kenapa urusan percintaannya kenapa ikut di umbar juga ke media?

#Hadeh

#AuthorPijitPelipis

#MigrainSeketika

.

.

.

"Nara bukan gagal move on, Oppadeul. Hanya tak punya tombol 'BackSpace' untuk menghapus kenangan mantan."

.

.

.

Ttak!

Ttak! Ttak!

"Wadaow."

Tiga jitakan manis dari Yoochun, Junsu dan magnae ganteng Changmin langsung mengenai ubun-ubun Nara. Hah. Sepertinya host cantik harus meminjam helm Kyuhyun yang tengah wamil atau jadi bodoh dadakan selama shooting Tteol Eojineun Mal.

"Sama saja."

.

.

.

Kling…

Email berikutnya.

 **Guest/2017.08.25/Friday, 20.00 PM**

 **Jerawat…**

Krik

Krik

Krik

Jangkrik musim panas imaginer bersenandung di kepala YooSuMin dan Nara yang saling bertukar pandang. Gagal meloading. Kadang isi email website K-Channel memang agak nyleneh seperti isi otak host cantiknya.

"Ya. Itu bisa dipahami sih sebenarnya. Pertama mengetahui JaeRa pacaran aku juga diare 7 hari 7 malam."celetuk Kim Junsu sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku lebih parah, beib. Ketika Yunho mengatakan akan menggunakan pesonanya untuk menjauhkan Ahra dari Jaejoong, aku langsung klimaks di tempat. Bayangkan! Yeoja itu langsung jatuh ke pelukannya dalam beberapa menit saja. Dasar."umpat Yoochun. Dibarengi satu sodokan siku di perutnya, serta deathglare sadis. Isyaratkan masih ada anak yang belum akil baligh di studio TEM.

"Otak mesum."

"Darah tinggi maksudnya, Beib."

"Satu diare, satu darah tinggi, satu reviewer jerawatan. Lama-lama Tteol Eojineun Mal bakal jadi klinik pengobatan."komplain Max Changmin dengan decakan malas. Lain Changmin, lain Nara Jung. Dengan semangat ia mengetikkan balasan untuk email Guest, komplit dengan cengiran lebar. Gelagat ajaib yang sukses memancing rasa penasaran ketiga seniornya untuk membaca tulisan absud-nya.

#Astaga

#BocahGendeng

.

.

.

 **To : Guest**

 **Subjek : Jerawat**

 **Anda bermasalah dengan jerawat dan penyakit kulit lainnya? Cobalah klinik pengobatan Tian Zheng. Sejak saya menderita KanKer, read kantong kering dan berobat ke klinik Tian Zheng. Alhamdulilah seluruh saldo di rekening saya amblas semuanya. Terima kasih, Tian Zheng.**

.

.

.

O, God~

YoosuMin bersiap menggeplak kepala host gila ini beramai-ramai ketika sebuah email lain masuk. Kali ini masuk ke email pribadi Nara. Nama yang tak asing sepertinya. Yeoja manis itu terhenti menggulir scroll, termenung sesaat, memasang wajah serius sebelum membalas email yang terkirim dari alamat misterius. Seorang fans istimewa yang setia menunggunya meskipun tak pernah ada kepastian kapan ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya sebagai author gadungan.

"Nara?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan membalas itu?"

"Aku merasa bersalah, Min oppa. Tak seharusnya aku menggantung kisah kalian dan harapan readers sesetia Bibienote apapun alasannya. Tapi untuk aktif kembali rasanya sulit. Nara dulu juga reader, sama seperti mereka karenanya tahu benar rasanya 'menunggu'. Jeje unnie juga mengingatkan itu. Dan untuk fokus Nara harus mengosongkan seluruh isi kepala. MSY bisa diusahakan. TTT tinggal ketik karena aku menulisnya sejak jaman belum PMS. Yang terberat mungkin TAT. Harus konsentrasi dan ada wangsit untuk penggarapannya. Dan kondisi Nara…" Yeoja 24 tahun ini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yang sabar."Junsu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Jika dia jodohmu pasti tak akan lari kemana."sambung Yoochun bijak. Kening Nara langsung terlipat kesal. Yyah! Apa stempel 'Gagal Move On' tampak jelas menempel di jidatnya. Hoh.

"Kalian?!"

"Ya sudah. Balas sana."

"Hh…"

"Memangnya dia setampan aku, Nara ya?" goda Park Yoochun.

"Biasa saja."

"Atau mungkin mantan namjachingumu sebaik, sedewasa, seramah oppa?" Junsu menimpali.

"Biasa saja."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu susah melupakan namja se******* itu, Nara Jung."cecar Changmin sembari memutar bola mata, jengah.

"Yang biasa-biasa itu membuat yeodongsaeng kalian ini merasa luar biasa." Nara terbahak menyaksikan ketiga seniornya speechless di TKP. Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil melanjutkan ketikannya.

.

.

.

Pada tanggal 26 Agustus 2017 12.46, "Nara Jung" Jungnara menulis :

Terimakasih untuk chingu yang setia mengikuti dan tetap menunggu Time After Time sejak awal Nara terjun ke ffn sampai sekarang. Sekaligus Nara meminta maaf, khususnya pada reader dan reviewer yang selalu menemani Nara selama ini. Nara tahu dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan itu sangat mengecewakan reader. Dan alasan apapun, sekalipun Nara punya kehidupan lain didunia nyata seperti kalian juga tak layak di ungkapkan. Nara minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, chingu. Sementara itu Nara mungkin akan me-re update penulisan TAT dan TTT sebagai pemanasan. Terus terang karena disana butuh konsentrasi penuh. Dan kondisi Nara tak memungkinkan untuk itu sekarang. Jadi tolong bersabar ne. Nara tak bisa janji bisa segera update. Tapi akan diusahakan pelan-pelan. Mohon pengertiannya dan terimakasih dukungannya. Terutama untuk Bibienote. Thanks for your support.

.

.

.

SELESAI.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah dan gebrakan pintu studio TEM mengagetkan semua kru yang beraktifitas. Seorang namja bermata musang, berbibir hati, berahang khas yang mengisyaratkan ketegasan seorang CEO Jung tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat YooMin memucat seketika.

"Hyung."

"Yunho hyung?"

"Op-Oppa?"

"Kau disini, Yun? Dimana Jaejoong?" tegur Junsu kaget. Jung Yunho menghampiri mereka dengan raut geram, muka lusuh serta mata memerah menahan emosi yang siap diluapkan pada siapa saja yang menaikkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mengangkat teleponku. Hah?"

"I-Itu…"

"Kalian mau cari mati. Heh?"

"Ponselku jatuh dan remuk, Yunho ya." Yoochun beralibi sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tak mampu mendesah lagi di bawah gencetan pantovelnya.

"Kalian harus membantuku."

"Ada apa memangnya, Oppa/Hyung/Yun?"seru SuMinRa kompak ketika sang CEO Jung Corporation melemparkan sebuah file berisi berkas biodata calon klien Tteol Eojineun Mal berikutnya.

.

.

.

 **KLIEN**

 **Nama : Kim Yoo Jin**

 **Umur : 29 tahun**

 **Status : Lawan main Bong Phil dalam serial KBS Manhole**

^.^

Okay

Loading…

Ternyata yang membuat Yunho uring-uringan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kang Su Jin. Tokoh wanita dalam serial drama KBS yang diperankannya bersama Kim Jaejoong. Astaga. Kontan saja YooSuMinRa terbahak karena Yunho tengah dilanda cemburu tingkat akut. Terang saja. Disaat YunJae seharusnya menikmati moment intim di tengah bulan madunya, sang suami harus ditinggalkan demi beradegan mesra dengan yeoja lain. Pantas wajah Yunho semrawut seperti orang dehidrasi dan malnutrisi.

#MalangNasibmuBeh

"Yang sabar ne, oppa."

"Aku akan menghubungi Jaejoong hyung dan memintanya menidurkan beruang maboknya atau dia akan membuat kerusuhan di K-Channel."seloroh Yoochun.

"Ditinggal sehari saja mengamuk. Aku yang ditinggal wamil baby Kyu saja tetap slow, hyung."cibir Changmin.

"Kau, Min. Asal ada makanan dan kulkas ditinggal Kyuhyun ke Argentina pun tak jadi soal."tunjuk Junsu.

"Hh…"

Perhatian Yunho jatuh pada deretan email yang tertera di layar PC yang terus berkedip. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir hatinya, merencanakan ide gila untuk merusuh di acara yang menjadi ajang pertemuannya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Tteol Eojineun Mal ya?"

"Apa."

"Aku berubah pikiran. Merusuh di studiomu sambil menunggu Boojae selesai shooting sepertinya tak buruk juga, Chun."

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Letakkan itu, Jung Yunho."

"Kasus berikutnya biar aku yang 'selesaikan'. Come to daddy, Baby."kata Yunho penuh semangat siap beraksi di depan PC.

"Sejak kapan CEO Jung jadi seevil ini. Huh?"Changmin menggaruk kepalanya menyaksikan perebutan wilayah kekuasaan antara Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun, tanpa menyadari bungkusan Chitato terakhirnya habis dimangsa Jung Nara. Sementara Junsu terbahak-bahak melihat pelototan horor suaminya ketika email reviewer memberondong masuk dan dibalasi oleh Yunho dengan penuh nafsu tanpa sanggup ia cegah.

"Sejak negara api menyerang, Min Oppa."

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

Kling!

"YYAH, JUNG YUNHO. HENTIKAN ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMINTA JAEJOONG TAK MEMBERIKAN JATAHMU!"

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END/?

Kalian yang tentukan. Short fict ini Nara persembahkan untuk chingu yang telah meninggalkan jejak. Gomawo. Anggaplah sebagai payback karena menemani Nara kemarin. Maaf jika idenya malah ngelantur kemana-mana dan jadi ajang curhat author. Kalian memberikan semangat baru dan ide di kepala Nara. Kalian luar biasa. Aku cinta kalian.


End file.
